In Good Hands
by multicoloredmango
Summary: Oga is able to defeat an enemy demon without much trouble, but one of his friends isn't so lucky. A story made for a friend who wanted a hurt Furuichi and a protective Oga.


**This was written for a friend who loves this anime. And yes, she made me watch it. I liked it too I guess, but then when she asked me to write this story, I had to be bribed. Her cookies were indeed delicious. **

**Oh yes, and I was too lazy to get too in-depth with how the situation really started, but I'm sure I left enough clues for people to get some sort of idea. **

**Hope you Beelzebub fans out there like it. My friend sure does…**

The sword of the enemy demon flashed brilliantly in stark contrast to the charred wreckage of an abandoned school building. Despite his advantage in power, Oga was starting to tire out and could barely dodge the movement of the sword as it viciously cut through the space in front of him.

Baby Beel cried out with an angry "Daa!", which Oga understood as the baby's way of saying 'Let's finish this guy already!' Hoping to quiet the baby on his shoulder, he grunted in response.

He caught a glimpse at the hostages the demon had captured, who had got him into this troublesome situation in the first place. He made sure to give a menacing glare to Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Natsume, who were supposed to be at least mediocre fighters; and to Furuichi he gave an even more bitter look.

Oga turned back to the sword-wielding demon, which at this point was about to explode in thundering rage. He gave an arrogant smirk at that. He may have been a little winded, but he could tell that the demon was feeling desperate by now. The fight would be over soon.

The demon charged in with an angry battle cry, sword held high above his head. But Oga and Beel didn't move an inch, and silently unleashed an almost tangible killing aura. Just as the demon swung his weapon down upon their heads, Oga stepped forward, closing in the distance and punched his enemy right in the throat. The demon blade sang out as it managed to slice Oga's cheek, but its master was already hurtling toward a wall. Plaster and concrete burst out as the demon's body slammed into the school building.

Oga stopped to catch his breath and scanned the area as the dust cleared. Finally he found an arm of the demon poking out from underneath the rubble. The three Ishiyama delinquents and Furuichi caught it too, and started to gravitate to the mess to confirm their captor's demise.

Furuichi swallowed visibly. "Is…is he dead?"

Oga chuckled sinisterly. "Hope the bastard went to hell."

Furuichi made a face, and crept closer to the motionless body. "Well he definitely got what he deserved."

"Got that right," Kanzaki said, crossing his arms. "Shitty demon caught me off guard."

Oga snickered. "Still isn't a good excuse for getting your sorry asses kidnapped."

"Shut up!" Kansaki and Himekawa both shouted.

Furuichi sighed. "Let's just get out of here before anyone comes looking." But when he turned around, a sparkle of light that caught his eye made him stop in his tracks. "_Guys, look out_!" Furuichi screamed as the demon's sword, now glowing a deep red, flew impossibly through the air on its own. Before anyone could even blink, the sword tip slashed across Furuichi's chest.

Furuichi fell to the hard floor in an instant. While everyone else cried out in shock, Oga lashed out to the hovering sword and wildly smashed it down to the ground with a powerful kick. He kicked it again and again until the red glow vanished, and ferociously struck it some more, aiming to end it once and for all.

For the whole time, Furuichi had stayed silent in his crumpled position. Himekawa, who was closest to him was at his side first and immediately turned the injured boy over on his back.

"Oi, Furuichi!" Himekawa yelled as Kanzaki and Natsume crowed around him. They all saw the deep gash that cut diagonally across Furuichi's lower abdomen.

Kanzaki shook the teen's shoulder. "Are you alive? Oi!"

The silver-haired teen's body twitched a bit, but otherwise didn't respond.

Oga, who had finally crushed the sword into pieces, made it to Furuichi and started to forcefully pat his friend's cheek. "Furuichi, you bastard! Ya better not wuss on me now!"

Natsume swiftly reached for Oga's arm to stop him. "You're not helping, Oga." But just as his hand made contact, it was slapped away abruptly. Natsume paid it no mind and gave a serious stare to Kanzaki and Himakawa instead. "He's got to see a doctor, now."

Kanzaki nodded and flipped open his phone. "I'm gonna call the ambulance, then."

A strained voice came from below. "W…wait…" Surprised, the four boys whipped their heads to Furuichi and watched as the teen struggled to open his eyes. Finally able to focus on the faces above him, Furuichi breathily whispered, "Don't…don't call."

"_Baka Furuichi_!" Oga said harshly, keeping his volume to the unusual level of an 'indoor-voice'. "What are ya takin' about? You wanna bleed to death?"

"I'll…cause touble," Furuichi answered, panting a bit. "If doctors…link this building's destruction…to you guys—"

"—Shut up, idiot," Oga cut in. "Worry about yourself first. We'll deal with our own stuff later."

"Damn straight," Kazaki added. He punched in three digits on his phone and walked away out of hearing range to talk business alone.

Though reluctant to give into his friends' logic, Furuichi closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open any longer.

"O-oi," Himekawa started.

"It's okay…not going anywhere…" Furuichi reassured.

Oga sneered. "No shit, you won't be walking around for a while."

Furuichi didn't answer and instead coughed weakly, trying to spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. The vile taste of his own blood made him feel sick. He tried to breathe slowly, in and out, hoping to somehow control the burning pain and rising panic.

Natsume nudged Himekawa. "Let's rise him up a little," he said in a low tone. "Don't want him choking on his own blood."

Himekawa nodded in agreement, but Oga leaned forward to prevent them from moving any further. "Don't touch," he snarled threateningly. The two backed off and watched quietly as Oga, albeit stiffly, lifted Furuichi slightly higher, with his friend's head ultimately resting on his chest and body slumped in a half-sitting position.

Furuichi took in a sharp breath. "Nn…hurts…"

"Bear with it for a few more minutes," Kanzaki suddenly replied, coming up behind Himewaka. "Ambulance is on its way."

Furuichi cracked open his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Th-thanks," he voiced softly, rolling his head on Oga's chest to face the three boys in front of him.

"Don't mention it," Natsume replied smoothly. Kanzaki and Himekawa looked away sheepishly.

"It…looks pretty bad…doesn't it?" Furuichi continued through labored breaths. No one replied to the question; the answer wasn't an easy one. They tried not to stare at the teen's bloody wound.

In the stillness, Furuichi felt his eyes start to close again, but this time tried to resist the temptation. He was drained, so weak and weary that only the constant stinging in his abdomen really kept him awake. The wound throbbed mercilessly, and the pain wasn't lessening at all. It was getting worse.

As Furuichi's face paled and grimaced in obvious pain, the delinquent boys around him grew restless. "Stop looking like you're about to die, idiot," Oga growled, giving a sideways glare at his friend. "Don't you pull that shit on me."

"Don't…wanna die…" Furuichi rasped, fighting the urge to cough. His head lolled to the side out of exhaustion, and immediately Oga propped it back up on his shoulder.

"C'mon, you gotta stay with us here," Natsume instructed softly.

But the pain was too much for Furuichi. The injured teen's bottom jaw quivered and his eyes stung hotly. As his vision swam, Furuichi tried desperately to hide his agony, but as soon as he let a tear escape, he could no longer hold back. More small droplets fell from his eyes uncontrollably. He felt so pathetic. But he couldn't help himself; he _wanted_ the terrible pain to stop, but it _wasn't_, and he _hadn't_ wanted to be such a liability, but he _was_. The fingers of both hands twitched, but he couldn't find the strength to lift either arm to wipe the tears off his face.

Furuichi almost gasped when a calloused hand roughly brushed off the wetness on his cheeks. "You better not be giving up, Furuichi!" Oga hissed darkly, pulling his hand away. "Because I swear, I'm gonna kill you if you die!"

That made Furuichi smile. "Stupid…can't kill me twice…"

"Then don't make me do something so troublesome!" Oga shot back.

"Alright…I—"

Suddenly, Furuichi jerked as a wave of pain surged through his body. He gritted his teeth and tried to tough it out, but couldn't help but cry when it got too intense. He could feel Oga tense up from behind him and heard his friend curse foully. "Oi, breathe Furuichi! You're hyperventilating! Fuck!"

More tears spilled from Furuichi's tightly shut eyes and mingled with the sweat that covered his face. To distract himself, Furuichi hazily wondered how Oga knew what 'hyperventilating' meant, and what other big words he must have had understood all this time. Maybe his usually evil delinquent friend wasn't the complete idiot he'd always believed him to be. Furuichi let his thoughts drift absentmindedly, and sunk limply against the supporting body behind him.

With another curse, Oga gave a weak shake to Furuichi, angry that his friend had the nerve to not respond to his calls. He wasn't worried at all, of course. Just inexplicably pissed. He turned to the three delinquent fighters, who had gathered around Furuichi in alarm before the boy had fainted. "Back off, bastards! Your ugly faces are way to close."

Kanzaki was about to retort back when the sound of a siren cut him off. He stood up, looking to the emergency vehicle in the distance and then back to Furuichi and his fellow Ishiyama classmates. "Let's go. We'll just get in the way."

Himekawa and Natsume got to their feet and started to walk away with Kanzaki from where Oga and Furuichi remained. They knew that the silver-haired boy was in good hands—famously strong, wild, and unexpectedly _protective_ hands. The three didn't look back.


End file.
